


The Problem With Children

by AlphaMercy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Tony get a divorce in 2017, before she finds out she's pregnant, and after Tony figures out he's not really in love with her anymore. After the baby, Misha, is born, Tony becomes a father. And the shenanigans begin.<br/>A compilation of Misha's adventures with his father, Steve, and occasionally the other Avengers.<br/>The stories are in no order, and I probably wont update all that often, but I will when I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Children

_Wednesday, October 18, 2021_

 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Tony turned at the shout, only to be half-bowled over by a speeding child.

“C’mon Misha, be more careful, okay, honey?” Pepper called from the entrance of the room, leaning against the door jam.

“Okay, Momma,” Misha replied with a bright smile, which was missing two front teeth, and a pose of two thumbs in the air.

Tony gave Pepper a tight smile as he scooped Misha up. “Thanks for bringing him over, Peps. He’ll be ready by the time you get here on Sunday.”

“Alright, Tony. Take care of him. And tell Steve I said hi, okay?”

“I will, Pepper. Have a safe drive back.”

Pepper disappeared from the doorway, JARVIS telling her the front door was unlocked.

“Whu we guna do today Daddy? I wan’ see more suts! _Pleeeeeaassseee_ Daddy, can we?”

Tony tried to resist the bane of all parents, he tried hard, but he, like most, fell to the sad puppy eyes that all children master by the age of six. “Your mother said to take care of you Mish, not expose you to highly dangerous materials. Not to say I couldn't protect you, of course. I am Iron Man, after all.”

“Daddy, you is so cool! I wana be iwonma’ like you!” Misha wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck as he said this. Tony’s smile grew as his son spoke.

“Well, then let’s go build you a suit, right son?”

“Suts! Suts! I wan a sut!”

Tony shifted Misha onto his hip and started out of the room.

A British voice came over the intercom, “Sir, are you sure that’s wise?”

Tony smirked as he walked down the hall, “JARVIS, it’s 2021, I’m confident I've only gotten wiser in the past few years than people give me credit for.”

“But Sir, I really don’t think-”

“Relax JARVIS. It’ll be perfectly fine,” and with that, Tony, still carrying Misha, made his way down the stairs into the lab.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Misha, stay away from the cars, buddy! I don’t want fingerprints or anything on them!”

“K Daddy!” Misha ran back over to his father, who was in the middle of taking apart one of his older suits. Tony was leaning up against a table that had wires, random bits of metal, and other odd assortments of junk on it.

“Alright, Mish. I gotta take your measurements to be sure it fits right, so come over here and stand on this circle.”

“Okie-dokie Daddy.” Misha skipped to the circle Tony had shown to him, and stood in the _veeeeery_ centre.

Tony picked up a small, round, metal circle, not much bigger than a dollar coin. Pressing a unseen button on the side, Tony pointed it at Misha.  With a soft whoosh, a slot opened on the side and a small, thin, black line whipped out and started to measure Misha. While holding it in one hand, Tony recorded the numbers that appeared in floating blocks of blue light above the circle.

Suddenly, Misha started to wriggle, throwing off the measurements. “Daddy, where’s cap-cap?”

“Misha, bud, you gotta stop, okay? And Steve’s on a mission right now, he’ll be back soon. ”

“But it tik’es Daddy!”

“I know, but you can do it for me, right? I mean, since you have literally the best Dad in the world, by proxy, you should be the greatest son. Which you are, ‘cause you’re mine. So you can do this, champ,” Tony gave him an encouraging smile.

“Alrite Daddy. I can do tis!”

“That’s my son!” It only took a few more minutes to complete the measurements, and then Misha was free to roam around again.

“Daddy, wha’s dis?” Misha pointed to a dusty old machine hunched in the corner of the lab, with a hat that read ‘Dummy’ on it.

“Oh, that? That’s Dummy. I built him a very long time ago,” Tony walked up to the robot slowly, before tapping carefully on the side of Dummy’s ‘face’, “Hey, Dummy, you still active, bud?”

A slow but firm nod was his answer. Tony felt relieved, though  he would never show it. “Good to know. I’ll work on fixing you up soon. JARVIS, don’t let me forget. Not that I’m going to, of course.”

“Yes Sir.”

Tony walked back to his work bench, but Misha stayed with Dummy, cleaning off what his little hands could reach, and talking to the old robot.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the next few days, Tony and Misha worked. Tony on his sons suit, and Misha on making sure Dummy was clean and had company.

“Misha, come here bud!”

“K!” Misha ran over to his father, but stopped when he saw what was standing in front of his father. “Daddy, is dat...?”

“You bet it is champ! We needed to finish it before your mom picks you up in two days. Do you like it?”

The suit was a streamlined version of the old suits. It was seamless, looking more like a person, or child rather, made out of metal, with a mask in place. It was painted Misha’s favourite colours, purple and orange. The main suit was a matte purple, lighter on the stomach and underarms. The highlights, like the face mask, were a slightly shiny orange.

“Daddy, it’s so freaking cool!!! Can I try it on pwease?” The puppy eyes were back.

“Alright champ, but only for a bit. I gotta make some more adjustments to it.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Steve didn’t look up from his wallet as he unlocked the door and walked inside. But he did when the entire frame cracked and fell behind him. He stared on in growing horror.

Tony was getting up from the couch when he walked in. “Hey Steve!” Tony walked to the fridge in what should have been the kitchen. But the fact that Steve could see what Tony was doing, wasn’t the only thing that concerned him.

It was the fact that Steve could see _everything_ , the sea, the surrounding landscape; _it was the fact that there was no house to come home to_ was what did. The house was in shambles

Suddenly, a purple and orange blur sped towards him, and he stumbled back.

“Hi Stefv! Look wha Daddy made me!” It was Misha! Steve felt like he was going to faint.

He turned back to Tony, his mind unable to comprehend what he was seeing, “Tony, whaa?”

“You want a beer, Steve?”


End file.
